


know i love you, all i can

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Internal Conflict, M/M, no good dads in hieron, religious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: Hadrian feels, sometimes, in small and selfish moments, that if there was just one less thing, one less person weighing on him and pulling him in so many directions he's sure it will tear him to pieces, he could love all the remainder so much better, give his full heart to those that ask it. He does his best, as it is. Pieces of himself, carefully measured out and given. All he can.





	know i love you, all i can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/169148965@N05/31754629477/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Samol!! Or.... melancholy religious pining secret samol?? Sorry Hadrian. Title from The Staves' Sleeping In a Car: 
> 
> I feel it again  
> It's bigger than us  
> It takes me again  
> And it's never enough  
> Slipping out of time and singing  
> Like a silver knife inside you  
> Never, never enough
> 
> Know I love you  
> All I can  
> (Slipping out of time and singing like a silver knife  
> I love you)  
> Know I love you  
> All I can
> 
>  
> 
> edit: here it is on twitter! https://twitter.com/dancynrew/status/1091925733612503041


End file.
